Patent Document 1 discloses that a fungicidal composition having excellent fungicidal effects can be obtained by using a benzoylpyridine derivative including 3-(2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-methylbenzoyl)-5-chloro-2-methoxy-4-methylpyridine (pyriofenone) which is an active ingredient of the present invention, and at least one fungicide selected from the group consisting of thiophanate-methyl, carbendazim, polyoxins, fluazinam, quinomethionate, maneb, zineb, mancozeb, polycarbamate, metiram, propineb, cymoxanil, metalaxyl and the like, in combination.
However, it failed to disclose use of three specific active ingredients pyriofenone, fluazinam and thiophanate-methyl as fungicides in combination.
Patent Document 2 discloses that an agricultural fungicidal composition comprising, as active ingredients, N-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyl)-2,6-dinitro-3-chloro-4-trifluoromethylaniline (fluazinam) and 1,2-di-(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene (thiophanate-methyl) which are active ingredients of the present invention, has excellent fungicidal effects as compared with a case where the respective active ingredients are applied individually.
However, it failed to disclose use of the composition in combination with a benzoylpyridine derivative.
Patent Document 3 discloses that use of a fungicidal composition comprising fluazinam which is an active ingredient of the present invention and thiophanate-methyl or carbendazim, in combination with a natural polymer for seed treatment, brings about fungicidal effects against various seed borne diseases.
However, it failed to disclose use of the composition in combination with another fungicide.